Trusted Too Far
by Darth Mudkip
Summary: (Scandalshipping Pharaoh Atem x Priest Seto) A trail, one befitting him and the crimes committed. It was more than the action, it was the bond that was broken.


Title: Trusted Too Far

pairing; Scandalshipping (Pharaoh Atem x Priest Seto)

Part; 1/1

Summary: A trail, one befitting him and the crimes committed. It was more than the action, it was the bond that was broken.

Rating; T

Other: Written for Season 9 3/4, Round 1 of the YGO fanfiction contest. Never written this pairing before, but it was a bit fun, abet stressful.

The dry heat moved through the palace as the sun reached its highest point, sending ray after ray of warmth to the people of the court. The doors to the outside room were guarded by four men, two outside, two inside and no one could enter but court officials. It was not often that a meeting and judgment of this magnitude took place and the palace was on uproar. The servants spoke hushed whispers of what was to come and how the judgment would take effect.

The pharaoh sat upon his throne, legs spread an arms resting on the pillars beside him. His body was stiff, and his back straight against the stone surface. He nodded to the man beside him, signaling to open the doors and bring in the one to be tried for his crimes against the leader and country of Kemet.

A hush fell over the wandering whispers of the court as Priest Set was escorted through the hall and down the alley leading to the throne. Even with his current title of distain and shame the priest moved with his head held high and pride intact. The guards on each side of were close but did not hold on to him, there was no fear of flight and they stood merely for circumstance and tradition, though more lax for the current "criminal".

"Priest Set, you stand before the Pharaoh under trail for your crimes against him and the state, how do you fair?" Shimon, the pharaoh's Grand Vizier stated, voice echoing to out to him.

The pharaoh, Atem, kept his gaze firm on the priest, watching and scanning him, looking for any sign of remorse, any sign of weakness.

"I have done nothing wrong. My crime was nothing more than helping our pharaoh from behind the scenes. Is it not my job as well as the jobs of the rest the priest to assure the safety and progress of the country?" His eyes connected with the pharaoh's before shifting back ahead, moving forward and extending his arms to the court. "I have and always will do what is best, no matter the cost."

"So you plead guilty?"

"I do not. They were nothing more than criminals, and they deserved the punishment that was set before them. If we were to let them move of their own free will what is to prevent them from striking when we are down? From attacking us now?"

Atem shifted, leaning forward, eyes still tuned onto Set, his lips moving downward into a frown.

"Priest Set," he spoke for the first time since the start of the trial, "It is not your place to attack out neighboring threats. It is not your place to command out military, and it is not your place to stand against **me**, your pharaoh."

There were moments over the past weeks before when Set and Atem where alone. Moments of confidence, and trust. Things were uttered between the two, stolen glances and soft brushes of flesh abundant. It was then that the Pharaoh had told the priest of his worries, his fears, leaning and extending his faith to what he considered to be one of his most trust worthy and reliable members of his court.

It was not the first time that the Pharaoh had shared his thoughts to the Priest; it was an almost common thing, and a great stress reliever to the King. Set was a powerful, strong soul, and his aura, to those who could handle the awe inspiring power, was almost reassuring and calming in a way (when it was not frustrating and infuriating to Atem.)

If there was a man who could tolerate and grow from Set, it was Atem. They were both too prideful, and yet…

Set kept his head high; never faltering under the cool stare the Pharaoh was giving him. "Then what is to be my verdict? What is my punishment for giving the kingdom the protection it needed?"

Atem stood, hands resting at his side while his face was stern, holding the thoughts and feelings within. "For your crime you are to suffer as the slaves suffer. One week working on the tombs, after which, you will be beaten, and your dominate hand broken."

It was unspoken, but evident as Atem dismissed himself from the court that Set was to be given leniency and still remain a priest.

Deep within his heart, Atem knew that no matter what it seeked, he was no longer able and willing to share his worries. There was to be peace with the neighboring would be intruders, not murder and death.

His eyes caught Set's and he looked away, ashamed not at himself, but at his friend and too loyal companion.


End file.
